


Unbound

by underthesunshine



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, KindaAngst, idktbh, ormaybefluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesunshine/pseuds/underthesunshine
Summary: The year is 2030 and Yuri is still waiting for the day Yena proposes her
Relationships: Choi Yena & Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Kudos: 12





	Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this before in aff and decided to post it here as well because i quite like this one

It's Saturday Evening and Yuri is sitting on the couch, searching for a movie to watch in their movie night just like any other Saturdays. However, today she doesn't find any of these movies interesting nor she has any interest to watch a movie to start with. It's all because a thing has been bothering her since afternoon.

Yuri is tired. She's tired of waiting for the day she will be proposed. She's tired of seeing her friends and co-workers getting married with their loved ones while she's stuck in the same status for 10 years. She's tired of getting asked when will she get marry everytime she goes to someone's wedding. She's tired of all the uncertainty that she's facing right now.

And worse, she doesn't even see the answer coming anytime soon. Her partner never talks about marriage nor giving the tiniest hint ever. It just makes her feels like her supposedly significant other is just playing around with her and not serious about their relationship.

Maybe, it's the right time to talk about it, Yuri thinks as she takes a look at her partner who's searching for some snacks in the kitchen.

"Yena, can we talk?" Yuri finally musters up her courage and calls the older.

"About?" Yena--the partner--who's holding a bunch of snacks in her hand puts it all down and takes a seat next to Yuri.

"Our relationship," answers Yuri straightforwardly.

Yena gives a confused look. She feels like there's nothing wrong with their relationship. She always gives Yuri her attention and showers her with love. She always makes sure Yuri becomes the most loved person in the world but that's still not enough? 

Yena then scans the younger face, trying to find the reason behind this talk but she can't. Yuri has always been really good at hiding her feelings that dating for 10 years doesn't really help Yena to understand her expression. "Is there something wrong with us?"

"I just feel like we're stuck, you know?" Yuri says boldly, making sure her feelings are conveyed. "We've been dating for 10 years and we're still in the same status. Aren't you frustrated with it?"

"Aren't you scared that you'll lose me?" The younger continues before looking away. "Do you... do you even love me as much as I love you?"

"Hey Yuri..." Yena says as she puts her hand on top of Yuri's head, caressing it before finally bringing Yuri to face her again. "Of course I love you... more than you could ever think. Of course I'm scared of losing you. It's just that..." she takes a pause for a while, making sure she won't burst the wrong sentence. "I like the way that we are right now and I don't want it to change," she finishes as a smile blooms on her face.

"There are a lot of uncertainties behind that door called marriage, you know? I'm afraid that after we step into that door, we won't be this way again and I don't want that," says Yena, explaining her thoughts to Yuri, making sure her beloved one will understand her point of view. "But if you want us to be bound that way then I'm fine with it."

The other girl stays silent for a couple minutes until Yena suddenly hears a sob coming from her.

"Yuri... Are you crying?"

"I'm sorry," the younger says with guilt wrapping ger voice. "I've been selfish all of this time. I've only been thinking about my feelings and never even ask you how you feel about this. Which leads me to assume that you don't love me as much as I love you."

Yena smiles as she hears words from Yuri before pulling the latter into her hug, letting her shirt to be damped from the tears.

"I know you are scared because we're not bound by anything and you might feel like you can just lose me anytime but I promise with all my heart that I won't leave you." Yena takes a pause before she cups Yuri's face and looks deeply into the pair of eyes, admiring the sea of stars that she's always adored for years. "Because I love you the most in this whole world and no one can take this spot in my heart I've secured for you for the past 10 years."

"You promise?"

The older girl nods and wipes the tears on the younger's face. 

That night, they cancel their movie night and just talk with each other until the sun rises. And from that night too, Yuri stopped waiting. Because she now knows that whatever their relationship status is, Yena will never leave her even though they're unbound by the vow.

**Author's Note:**

> of course it was inspired by "I will only date her and not marry her" by Yena during pd48 and "Yena is only for dating" by Yuri in their recent fansign.
> 
> im really bad at writing narration im sorry
> 
> I didn't proofread so 🤓


End file.
